¿Los polos opuestos se atraen?
by Asura Aoi
Summary: .:Oneshot:.'¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te había hecho la otra vez? Ya tengo la respuesta'...'¿Cuál es'...'Es un secreto...' Y aunque fuera algo muy suyo…no se lo contaría nadie. Y pensar que la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos…


-

-

-

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…¿Los polos opuestos se atraen?…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

-

-

-

- **Tío…** ¿Es cierto que los polos opuestos se atraen?

El alba era hermosa en Ba Sing Se, el cielo era de un azul puro y los pájaros regocijaban de alegría en sus cantos. Los niños se correteaban tal cual eran, pequeños inocentes, le traían ciertos recuerdos. Razonó un poco la pregunta de su querido sobrino y contestó.

- Ellos no se atraen…uno de ellos lo atrae - se acaricio la barba - A decir verdad, es una pregunta difícil de responder…no sabemos de que polos hablamos, Zuko, podemos estar hablando del Agua y el Fuego…que son completamente enemigos, opuestos…o de la Tierra y el Aire…que pueden ser enemigos, pero juntos son un gran alianza.

Eso no disolvía su duda.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

- Aang… ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen?

El Avatar miraba el atardecer centrado en sus pensamientos, pensando en cualquier cosa. Zuko había interrumpido todo aquello con una pregunta ininteligible, poco usual y extraña de una voz proveniente de alguien de su actitud. Sus ojos grises se posaron en aquel dudoso joven del fuego, esperando así que alguna respuesta complaciera su pregunta.

- Pues…la verdad pienso que solo uno de ellos atrae al otro - luego dudó - Pienso que depende de los sentimientos de cada polo…y también de lo que estemos hablando…

Eso tampoco respondía su pregunta.

- Hace tiempo le hice la misma pregunta a mi tío Iroh - bajo la mirada - me respondió algo parecido. Siempre he tenido esa duda…nunca la he podido disipar.

Aang parecía bastante concentrado en las palabras de Zuko, desearía oír la respuesta del General Iroh a la pregunta de dicha. Sabía que aquel hombre era sumamente sabio y cuidadoso con sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - pregunto de forma bastante…extraña -

Zuko miró hacía el cielo, observando ya el manto marino estrellado cubrir por completo el lugar, y en medio…una pequeña luna menguante. Medito un poco la pregunta de su alumno fuego, y luego respondió:

- A decir verdad, nunca supe por que…cada vez que observaba la luna me preguntaba lo mismo… - pauso un poco, inhalo y expiro lentamente - Trate de resolverlo de forma racional y no encontré la respuesta…

Él buscaba respuestas a una pregunta demasiado compleja, había preguntado a las más sabias personas que conocía y no encontró la respuesta que satisficiera. Busco la respuesta por la razón y esta solo le daba algo obsoleto…y es que, su tío se lo había dicho: no sabemos de que polos hablamos. Tampoco que carácter tiene el polo, ya viendo en lo social.

Él siempre supo que la Nación del Fuego abominaba la Luna, siendo la opuesta al Sol…aquel gran astro radiante lleno de alegría, calor y peligro. Él siempre pensó diferente, la encontraba atractiva, radiante…a pesar de que esta no tenía luz propia, solo reflejaba la luz del Sol. Melancólica…y diferente a todos los demás astros. Simplemente era un fenómeno que le gustaba apreciar.

Y ahora yacía allí, sobre ellos, en su más majestuosa posición. Radiando más que nunca, sonriéndole a ambos chicos con aquellos solemnes reflejos.

- Aang, la cena esta lista… - una suave voz le saco de sus adorados pensamientos - También para ti…Zuko

Le miro a ella…y le recordó al astro que anteriormente observaba. Aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a los demás…ella también era bonita…se parecía a la Luna.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - le preguntó el príncipe -

Katara le miró con despreció, luego accedió. Zuko suspiró lentamente, como preparándose para lo que iba a llegar. La ojiazul perdió la paciencia y también suspiro de forma cansina, miro de reojo a Zuko y pudo ver un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza y bufó en su mente.

- ¿Por qué me odias?

¿Qué por qué lo odiaba?… ¡Maldita sea!… ¿Qué no era obvio? Él era un maestro fuego…ella una maestra agua, él mató a su madre, él casi la mataba, él mató a su gente, él destruyo su hogar… ¿Y todavía preguntaba por que lo odiaba?… ¡Dios!… ¡Era el colmo! Él era, indudablemente…un hombre estúpido.

- Eres un cínico.

La plática quedo allí.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

Zuko insistió con la pregunta. Katara lo mandaba a volar. El equipo empezaba a preocuparse por los constantes cambios de animo de la maestra agua.

- Dime… ¿Por qué me odias?

La ojiazul pateó el suelo con desesperación y le miro con resentimiento. Esta vez le respondería y así dejaría de molestar.

- Por que eres un idiota, un insensible, insensato… - le dijo de forma desesperada, tomó aire - Tu mataste a mi madre, destruiste mi hogar, mataste a mi gente… ¿y todavía preguntas por qué te odio?… ¡Tonto!

Zuko la observó con detenimiento, ¿es qué acaso esa era la furia de la Luna? Entonces la haría enojar mas seguido, se veía bonita con el ceño fruncido…parecía una niña. Katara estaba dispuesta a marcharse, el joven solo la miraba con _quien-sabe-que_ cara.

- ¿Y crees que los polos opuestos se atraen?

¿Eh? La verdad…nunca se había retenido a pensar esa tonta pregunta. Aún así contesto.

- Es absurdo…los polos opuestos no se atraen, se repelen…y es tonto que se atraigan - comentó con enojo -

- Pero una vez…mi tío Iroh me dijo que uno de ellos es el que atrae al otro… - dijo, con cierto deje de inocencia -

Ella perdió la paciencia, lanzó un pequeño grito y, desesperada, comenzó a gritar insultos hacía él. Estaba enojada, cualquiera que se le acercara arriesgaba su propia vida…se exponía a ser cortado, ahogado…o en su defecto, estrangulado. La duda del gran Zuko se hizo más grande.

- Yo nunca dudaría de que tu tío es una persona muy sabia…pero hasta los grandes se equivocan - se marcho de allí, aún zapateando el suelo con rabia -

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

Zuko seguía con su duda… ¿Es que acaso está no tenía respuesta? Él era insistente, y tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad para las cosas…él se había propuesto buscar la respuesta a su pregunta, pero lo único que consiguió fueron dos respuestas neutrales e iguales…y par de insultos y algo de negatividad. Que grande era el mundo con sus respuestas…sinceramente.

Rodó de nuevo sobre la manta, permanecía acostado tratando de conciliar el sueño pero su pregunta no ayudaba en nada. Rodó y rodó de nuevo, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir mas no la encontró. Esta vez veía directamente la gran luna observándole, alguna que otra estrella más brillante que las demás le hacían segunda. Ahora se veía pacífica, nada comparado con lo de esa tarde. Bella, pacífica, iluminada, blanca…tan preciosa. ¿Por qué el Sol era diferente? Es brillante, el rey del universo, peligroso, caluroso…pero también dotado de belleza. Eran diferentes…la Luna tenía una belleza exótica…mientras que el Sol era majestuoso y grande.

Si se ponía a pensar bien…él era el Sol y ella la Luna.

Le sonrió a la Luna y ella pareció sonreírle también.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

Esa hermosa mañana Katara se había levantado de muy buen humor. Y no sabían por que…algo que los asustaba. Pero Zuko solo la había encontrado más atractiva que el día de ayer.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Hay que tener ánimos para seguir con nuestra aventura… - la ojiazul si que era extraña -

Aang le miró de forma extraña, Sokka apoyó a su hermana…pero Toph se quedó callada; a ella nadie le mentía, y Katara estaba mintiendo…ella estaba triste, muy triste…como si algo o _alguien_ le hubiera hecho algo.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Katara…Zuko?! - soltó de repente - ¡Si no me dices te las veras conmigo!… ¡Principito!

Zuko se sobresalto, Aang y Sokka observaron al maestro fuego y Katara se retiró, con la cabeza baja.

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! - se defendió -

- ¡Mientes! - gritó la maestra tierra -

Él se marcho de allí…_en la misma dirección que Katara. _Sokka también quiso ir, pero Aang y Toph lo detuvieron, le negaron con la cabeza y él se quedó a renegar el porque no lo habían dejado ir.

- ¡Pero es mi hermana!

- A veces ella tiene que resolver sus problemas ella sola…Sokka… - le dijo Aang…logrando así calmar a su amigo -

Hay veces…que la sobreprotección de los hermanos suele empeorar las cosas.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

La vio allí, sentada, llorando desconsoladamente…y se sintió tan mal. Se acerco un poco…

- Katara… - susurró -

- ¿Qué quieres? - soltó con odio -

- Bien…yo… - suspiró - Discúlpame…no fue mi intención herirte…

Katara le miró…con una expresión de melancolía en su bello rostro.

- Lo hecho, hecho esta Zuko…ya no hay vuelta atrás… - dijo dolorosamente -

Se levanto, dispuesta a irse de ese lugar. Quería estar sola, llorar descontroladamente hasta que los ojos se le hincharan…hasta que su dolor se fuera, hasta que esa herida recién abierta dejará de sangrar.

- Quiero estar sola…

- ¿Y desde cuando la gente sabe lo que quiere? - dijo…y luego se acerco lentamente - Se que esto no es usual en mi…de hecho, nunca lo hago…pero…

Katara se levantó desesperada y enojada.

- ¡¿Y a mí que rayos me importa?! - vociferó - ¡No me importan tus disculpas, tampoco me importa si no lo haces a menudo! Yo solo quiero estar sola…

Zuko le observó detenidamente, se sentía culpable al verla así: sufriendo, llorando y desconsolada. Se sentía culpable y poco útil. Ella corrió de ese lugar, hacía donde fuera, él solo se quedo observando. Por dentro, su corazón estaba herido…ella lo odiaba, y él solo quería ser amable con ella. Aunque bien no debía quejarse, su vida siempre había sido así.

- Deberías seguirla… - le dijo una voz - Ella iba muy triste…y tu pareces estar incómodo con la situación…

El príncipe volteó hacía la derecha, la maestra tierra tenía la cabeza baja pero le hablaba con mucha calidad; como si observara todo con sus ojos, a pesar de ser ciega…ella era muy lista. Zuko también bajó la cabeza.

- No sirve de nada lamentarse…principito. Es mejor que la sigas…

Él dudo.

- No…creo que lo mejor será dejarla sola…

Toph se quedó callada. Prefería ya no intervenir en esa desastrosa y masoquista relación.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

Katara lloraba, sentada en algún lugar de aquel gran templo, cansada, enojada y triste. Zuko era un desgraciado, no tenía vergüenza…era un cínico. Un hipócrita…un tonto.

Quería estar sola…hundirse en una soledad, enojarse y odiarse a si misma aunque sea solo ese día. Sentir odio y resentimiento hacía él solo por unos momentos…dejar que su corazón se manchara con el peor sentimiento del mundo. No podía ignorarlo, todos se darían cuenta…no podía mandarlo a volar, Aang lo necesitaba como su maestro fuego. Solo podía soportarlo, tal vez ignorar sus comentarios…tratarlo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

El Sol estaba en su máximo resplandor, y eso le molestaba. No detestaba al astro rey, si no que simplemente no le gustaba su presencia…preferiría mil veces un día nublado.

Sus ojos se hincharon y pronto se hizo el atardecer…ella estaba cansada de llorar pero aún seguía ahí. Ya se encontraba mejor, más de desahogada y un poco más animada, al menos ya para regresar al campamento.

Se levantó y caminó de regreso con la cabeza aún baja.

- ¿Katara…?

Ella levantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí…Zuko? Deberías estar dormido… - le dijo fríamente -

- No duermo mucho… - dudó un poco - Yo…venía…

La ojiazul sonrió dolorosamente.

- No tienes por que disculparte…ya te lo dije…no me importan tus disculpas…

Zuko la observo con los ojos apagados y llenos de tristeza.

- Es que…no eres la única que ha sufrido ese tipo de situaciones… - dijo levemente - A mi también me ha tocado una vida difícil…siempre había querido ganarme la admiración de mi padre y nunca lo logre, me desterraron, me insultaron…he traicionado a la persona que más admiraba…gran parte de mi vida esta llena de fracasos, Katara.

Su nombre lo había dicho con voz suave que hasta se oía bien en sus sonidos. Ella se quedó callada.

- Mi padre desterró a mi madre, la alejo de mi lado…fue la primera persona que le agradaba en este mundo. Sigo pensando que aún esta viva en algún lugar…

Katara sonrió melancólicamente.

- Al menos tienes ese consuelo…yo vi a mi madre morir…

Eso debía ser mucho más doloroso. Ambos habían sufrido tanto…

- La vida nos da la espalda… ¿no?… - dijo Katara -

Zuko la observo un poco incrédulo.

- No. Tienes a Aang…a tu hermano Sokka que te protege, a la maestra tierra… - la maestra agua lo observo…_quedándose muda ante las palabras de Zuko_ - Y muchos otros mas, que te aprecian…mientras que yo solo tenía a mi tío, sueños, ilusiones…no importa lo que hagas, ellos siempre estarán ayudándote…

Y era verdad. Sokka siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesito, Aang la comprendía y Toph…al menos le daba palabras de aliento. Ellos la ayudaban, la apreciaban por lo que era, por lo que significaba para el resto de los demás. Ella sin duda, era el gran pilar del grupo Avatar.

A decir verdad, _Zuko le había animado bastante._

- Gracias… - le susurró levemente y se marchó de allí –

El maestro fuego levantó la mirada y sintió a su corazón latir fuertemente, como si quisiera salir de su pecho. El sentimiento de culpa se había ido…siendo remplazado por un sentimiento confuso, acompañado de un calor específico en sus mejillas. Y sonrió tenuemente.

Se sentía bien consigo mismo. Por primera vez, se había sentido humanidad pero nunca creyó que fuera la persona a la que menos esperaba.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

Zuko regresó a su dormitorio y se recostó, sonrió como tonto y luego su mirada se suavizó. Se levantó y observo la luna radiar, le sonrió y luego volvió a recostarse.

Si…parecía un tonto haciendo eso. Pero es que…no podía evitarlo. Ese _'gracias'_ tintinaba en su cabeza una y otra vez y la verdad no le molestaba, y tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. A decir verdad…se podía decir que ese momento fue agradable a pesar de haber recordado todo su dolor.

Era increíble el poder que tenía esa mujer para sanar los corazones de los demás, de un momento se sentía miserable y culpable y al otro momento…se sentía bien, como nunca…encariñado y extraño. Se podría decir que sentía algo cálido en su pecho.

No se había dado cuenta…pero sentía cierto _afecto_ hacía Katara.

El día siguiente la había encontrado de buen humor y esta vez Toph no le dijo nada, no pelearon y tampoco se hablaron, de vez en cuando la observaba de reojo y sonreía levemente acompañado de un rosado en sus mejillas, pero luego negaba y se disponía hacer lo que tenía que hacer…sin dejar de pensar en ella. Al parecer nadie lo notó y todo transcurrió extrañamente normal.

No se dio cuenta del problema en el que se metía si no hasta una semana después.

Ya no dejaba de pensar en ella. No podía olvidar su olor. Su cabello y sus grandes ojos azules se plasmaron en su mente. El rosado de sus mejillas paso a ser un rojo intenso y caliente, la sonrisita ahora era más grande y notable…también dejo de insultarla, dejo de criticarla para luego alagarla en sus pensamientos. Y cayó en cuenta:

Se había enamorado de alguien que no debía.

- ¿Zuko?

Se asustó un poco.

- Solo quería agradecerte por lo que dijiste el otro día…me animo bastante…

Le miró de reojo.

- Si bueno…solo dije lo que sentía… - aclaró -

Katara sonrió…he hizo sonrojar al maestro fuego.

- ¿Sabes? Hasta cierto punto…eres buena persona. No era mi intención herirte, es solo que estaba furiosa por lo que había pasada y no me hacía la idea de que estuvieras en el equipo y…pues de tanto meditarlo creo que puedo aceptarte.

Zuko le observo con un rojo en sus mejillas. Luego su mente proceso algo insensato y por fortuna lo desecho, aunque bien…no le hubiera importado cometerlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Bueno…no es tan fácil estar en un equipo donde uno de ellos te odie… ¿sabes? - bromeó Zuko -

La ojiazul rió.

- Oye Zuko…si no te molesta, Katara tiene que hacer de cenar… ¡Aquí estamos muriendo de hambre! - gritó Toph con evidente molestia -

Zuko se apresuró a preguntar.

- ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te había hecho la otra vez? - preguntó el príncipe -

- ¿Cuál de todas?

Zuko sonrió.

- Que si los polos opuestos se atraen…

Katara prestó atención.

- Ya tengo la respuesta…

- ¿Cuál es?

- Es un secreto… - dijo con malicia -

- ¡Zuko!

Katara se levantó y se dispuso a ir preparar la cena. Zuko siguió sentado en su lugar observando la luna menguante brillar, nunca le diría a nadie su gran respuesta…por que era un secreto, y él, como buen hombre que guardaba los secretos…este no sería la excepción. Y aunque fuera algo muy suyo…esta vez no se lo contaría nadie. Aún por muy evidente fuese la respuesta.

Y pensar que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos…

-

-

-

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…¡Fin!…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

-

-

-

**¡Hola!** Este es mi primer fanfic de Avatar, algo tonto…sobre todo el final, disculpen si esperaban algo mejor…no soy buena con los finales, de hecho…mis finales siempre han sido un asco.

Disculpen también si quedo algo fuera de sí…he hecho mi mejor intento (si el final es un asco… ¿cómo estarán los siguientes? El titulo también…de de plano ya no doy para más xD). Espero seguir escribiendo más sobre Avatar…en diversas parejas claro.

Espero les haya sido de su agrado…

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
